The Little Mimzy Bunny Adventures
by redfox87
Summary: A bunny from the future!


The name mimzy bunny can be referenced with the movie "the last mimzy" which I don't own but has absolutely nothing to do with that movie and is actually based off of a stuff animal that had adopted that name. I also was watching the lemmiwinks episode of South Park and was basically my motivation!

The Little Mimzy Bunny Adventures

Chapter One

5000 years in the future

They were all gone, everyone from family, friends and even enemies. Lil Mimz was left behind. Everyone he knew had either escaped or died during the dark incident which nearly vaporized his entire planet. He was very lucky to have survived the destruction because it had been his turn to guard his tribe's most valuable treasure. Although he doesn't look like much with his cute and cuddly appearance he has the soul of a warrior not to mention the skills to match. Not much was known about the sacred treasure. Mimz had not looked into it much although he had heard rumors that it would allow for time travel but those were only rumors and he never felt the need to investigate further. He was happy that the shelter of the temple had a special spiritual presence which must have helped shield him from harm but that was bitter sweet as he was extremely lonesome and worried about his family.

His planet was full of beauty and was very natural other than the buildings placed by the previous cultures but since the explosion it had become empty and deserted. It had also become very difficult to breath and the smells were horrendous. No one could have predicted the series of unexplained explosions across the land. The loss of company weighed heavily on Mimz heart; he was trying to be optimistic and even took daily trips to look for anyone but always came back disappointed.

As weeks went by he started to give up hope, it even became difficult for him to come across forms of food and it was hard for him to fulfill some of his most basic needs. Soon curiosity took over and he thought about using the treasure to time travel sometime before the destruction so that he could save everyone but since it was only a rumor, he didn't want to get his hopes up. Mimz later figured that even if it could go back in time he did know how it worked and he would probably break it. More thoughts loomed through his head of all the possibilities he soon came to the conclusion that he must at least give it a try since there was not much that could happen that would make things worse than they already were.

Mimz soon returned to the temple, as he got closer the wind became calmer. When he got close the entrance he thought of all those who were allowed to enter the treasure chamber never returned. The door to the room was a huge stone brick wall with a gold lining with small portions of silver coating. Opening the door was kind of tricky but since he was a temple guardian he had seen how it was done. First he had to push in a silver plated stone then twist a golden rod in a full circle before releasing the stone and pulling the rod. This reaction caused the door to nearly shoot up in the ceiling releasing much of the stagnate air that was stuck inside.

Immediately inside the chamber was a long dark hall with tons of prehistoric symbols and writings. It was very difficult to see so Mimz didn't even attempt to understand it. At the end of the hall was another door which unlike the main door was just a normal wooden door that was painted completely gold. Also a bluish light was visible from underneath the door and a bit on the sides. As Mimz walked farther down the hall the main door began to close leaving him in almost complete darkness other than the small tint of blue light. His heart pounded as he got closer for he had no idea what to expect then he opened the door. The light flashed and lit the entire room making it difficult to see at first but he soon noticed a mysterious figure standing in the center of the chamber.

At second glance the light was being emitted from this figure that had sort of a presence about him. Mimz slowly crept up to get a closer look for the figure was to some extent transparent and had some sort of a hooded garment on but before he got close enough it began to speak. "You were wise for coming here for if you hadn't you would have surely died; your journey is just beginning for you can change the present and you can fix the future." Mimz approached even closer and viewed that underneath the hood was a bunny like him but with some sort of chimera-like lizard skin on parts of his body. The hooded prophet began to speak again. "With your journey you will tasked with meeting and saving many different things which by themselves cannot do much but when they are all together you will have the power to save your world and prevent total destruction."

The prophet disappeared with a foggy burst of mist saying "this orb will lead you to your first task hopefully it leads you to success." Mimz had a puzzled look until the mist faded leaving behind a blue glowing orb which held some sort of spiritual aura. Mimz knew what he had to do and touched the blue orb. The beginning of a new world had begun.


End file.
